board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)2B vs (16)Cayde-6 2018
Ulti's Analysis When the bracket first came out, people looked at 2B as a totally bizarre 1 seed and had zero faith in her whatsoever. I had some faith in her, just not as a 1 seed. I did not think she would be legit at all, and stupid me picked Shadow the Hedgehog to win two matches. Pair that with this division having Charizard, Bowser, and Kirby in it, and the girl had no prayer of actually validating her seeding. Even now, people are still arguing over whether or not she was legit in this contest. Spoiler. She was. I don't care who you are or what you're up against. If you start a poll at 90%, spend a good chunk of it over 80, and finish at 78%, you have legit strength. It might not be 1 seed strength, but it's strength nonetheless. Nier Automata is the truth. Granted 2B clearly has the assets to be a popular character among gamer nerds on this site, but hey. Also I didn't know this, but I got it confirmed with the 4 Destiny players on Board 8. Apparently the reason Cayde-6 was so weak is because you can play through all of both games and never actually know or care who that character is. You know you suck when even your own fans don't know who you are, which leads one to wonder how he made the field in the first place. Cayde-6 was destined for only one thing in this contest, and that was being at or near the very bottom of the LOL x stats. I'm sure a joke could be made here about Abbreviated number SFF, but it's so lame that not even my lame PCA should include it :) Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: 2B smash fodder. Cayde-6 is a lot of people's pick for the weakest character in the contest and it's easy to see why (though Majima hasn't been yet). 2B started this match extremely high, over 85% in the board vote, then well over 80% for much of the match, getting the highest margins of the entire contest for much of its duration. The beatdown calmed down a lot after the first few hours though and 2B dropped to around 78% - nearly a 4% drop which is sizeable, even bigger than Pikachu over Scorpion. This was nearly the biggest victory of the contest, but Ganondorf vs. Neku still has it, which is kind of a disappointment - however strong 2B really is, it would be great to say "2B won with the biggest margin of any character in CBX" . What could this mean?: Unsurprisingly, Cayde-6 is really, really weak. I would caution against calling him Tanner though. Tanner was a special confluence of nobody knowing or caring about him or his games, and looking like some nobody to boot. Cayde-6 is from games people have played even if they are very weak and at least has a good design. We'll never see a "natural" (i.e. not somebody B8 rallied in to deliberately top Tanner) Tanner again, the closest was probably Nathan Hale and he would double Tanner! As for 2B, without knowing exactly how weak Cayde-6 is, it's hard to get a good read but she didn't fall on her face. You don't get nearly 80% from random apathy voting, so she is at least recognisable enough to get those votes. I know 2B's seed was inflated by the NRT win but given how much of Nier Automata's marketing was centred around her, it's hard to see her lower than a 2 or a 3. My expectation now is a decent midcarder, but her true strength is hidden by facing an unknown weakling. Lastly, with the trends, it's hard to say if 2B is frontloaded, Cayde-6 does better at night, or that kind of beatdown is just hard to keep up, but it's probably a bit of both. I think 2B looks good to beat Ness, but I can't say it with confidence. Safer777's Analysis Both of these characters have numbers in their names! Now the question that everyone asked when they saw the bracket. How Cayde-6 got in? Even Destiny players don't like Destiny! What? As for 2B look at her. Just look at her. Ms Fanservice right there! So of course a very easy win with more than a tripling. But something happened after this match too. 2B got announced for Soul Calibur 6! What? I guess that means that she will get a boost in power too and that is good for the matches. What else? Cayde-6 is bottom 5 for sure. Also 1 seed for 2B. Pretty sure nobody expected that. Don't know why. I have heard that Nier Automata is a good game but seriously. I guess since NNers are on their bracket we saw some weird seeding too. Tsunami's Analysis How cute, 2B's total is in the 22,000s and Cayde-6's is in the 6,000s. Anyway I'd never heard of either of these characters, so I figured I'd go with the higher seed. Then I heard discussion about hentai and figured that made sense. For some reason having a dash as well as a number made me feel that Cayde-6 was even more likely to be female than 2B. I guess because it sounds more robotic and roboticists in video games tend to be perverts who like "toasters with breasts". Cayde-6 is neither a robot nor a female, so this blowout is entirely expected. I guess I must have found that out in advance of the match, though, because I was going to blame my ignorance of these facts for why my Oracle pick was so bad, only to discover that my Oracle pick for this match was actually really, really good! I feel like my picks in Oracle seem to always be either awesome or awful, never mediocre. I don't think that's actually true but I guess it's easier to get emotional about being near one end of the list than in the middle. Category:2018 Contest Matches